Lolita
by KoNaNs-U.S
Summary: -¿Por que Sakura-chan?.- me pregunto Naruto con rostro desepcionado.-Por que no se lo preguntas a ellos Naruto.-le conteste con voz fria apuntando al resto.-Vamos cuentenles lo que me hicieron, bastardos. –brame furiosa.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la canción tampoco me pertenece jeje.

¡Yo!... ¿Come les va? Les traigo un one-short.

Bue no tengo nada que decir espero que les guste.

.

.

.

.

**Lolita**

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años y estoy a punto de graduarme. Me encuentro tras el escenario del Instituto esperando mi turno para presentarme. Daria el espectáculo final. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro straples que me llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos ajustados a mi cuerpo dejando ver mi figura, unos anteojos de corazón rojos y botas de tacón aguja negro que llegaban hasta debajo de mis rodillas. Mi maquilla es bien rockero, sombra negra con los ojos delineados de negro, dándole a mi mirada mucha sensualidad y mis labios pintados de color rojo pasión. Mi cabello pasó de ser largo a corto desmechado con algunas extensiones color negro. Nunca imagine el día en que me vistiera así, me reiría de ellos si me lo comentaran. Karin, Gaara, Suiguetsu y Tayuya se encontraban conmigo. Siempre fui una chica que lo tuvo todo. Padres amorosos, una hermana fantástica y muchos amigos. Pero todo cambio en estos últimos tiempos. Todos.

Hoy es mi graduación. Hoy cerrare las puertas de mi pasado. Hoy todos verán el resultado de su desprecio, de su traición, de todo el daño que mi hicieron. Hoy les mostrare a la verdadera Sakura. Aquella que tuvo que resistir a la tentación de romperles la cara a golpes. Porque ellos me engañaron, porque decían ser una cosa cuando eran otras. Malditos. Todos lo pagaran.

Desde la primaria siempre tuve un perfil bajo, no me metía en problemas, era estudiosa y dedicada. Siempre se burlaron de mí. Pero luego llego ella. Mi "mejor amiga", Ino Yamanaka. Me enseño a valorarme, a respetarme. Ella es bellísima debo admitirlo. Cuerpo escultura, cabellos dorados y ojos azules muy provocadores. Siempre alegre, siempre seductora, siempre segura de sí misma. Y me dedique a seguir sus pasos, ser como ella. Pero nunca fue suficiente, hasta hoy.

Luego vinieron el resto, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga. Ellos también eran de mis mejores amigos eran como mis hermanos. Él un completo revoltoso, alegre, pervertido, olvidadizo y muchos defectos mas. Pero es una gran persona con un corazón de oro. Ella una chica tímida, educada, sencilla, toda una dulzura y ni que decir de su belleza. Ella tanto como él, era una persona gentil y de buen corazón.

Después esta TenTen, una morena muy bonita, de cabellos castaños y de ojos del mismo color. Ella, pues era muy amable, explosiva, siempre defendía a aquellos que la necesitaban. Una "gran persona". Y una eterna enamorada de Neji.

También, contaba con la amistad de Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata. Era un chico frio, arrogante, muy serio pero educado. No hablaba mucho con él pero siempre estuvo para mí. Siempre conté con él como mi confidente y siempre me dio muy buenos consejos. Luego me entere de que él estaba enamorado de mí. Pero lo rechace explicándole que lo quería como amigo. Él acepto esto y continuamos nuestra amistad como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Entre otros también estaba Shikamaru Nara, un muchacho perezoso, pero increíblemente inteligente.

En el primer año de secundaria, ingreso la persona que tanto ame y que ahora odio tanto. Sasuke Uchiha. Que puedo decir de él… que es y siempre será un completo arrogante, orgulloso, frio, indiferente, un completo narcista, pero no puedo culparlo, es demasiado bello para su salud. Y él está muy consciente de ello. Y yo me había enamorado completamente de él como una estúpida.

Todo iba bien, él se integro a nuestro grupo, nos hicimos amigos, y cuando tuve la oportunidad me le declare. Pensé que me rechazaría, pero no fue así. Cuando todos se enteraron de que éramos novios, se "alegraron".

Sasuke seguía siendo frio, pero conmigo había bajado un poco esa barrera de hielo. O eso creí.

Note que mientras nuestra relación avanzaba, mi amiga Ino se comportaba diferente conmigo. Estaba más distante, se enojaba fácilmente con mis comentarios. Al principio no le tome importancia, pero luego note que TenTen se comportaba igual. Y siempre salía en defensa de Ino. No sabía qué era lo que había hecho para que me tratara así. Intente averiguarlo, con ayuda de Hinata. Pero ni ella ni yo encontrábamos respuesta.

El día en que cumplimos un año de noviazgo con Sasuke, el nunca se presento a nuestra cita. Desde ese día el estaba distante, ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo ni siquiera en la escuela. No atendía mis llamadas y eso me comenzó a preocupar.

Ese mismo año, ingreso Gaara no Sabaku y Karin Fujitawa. Unos pelirrojo muy atractivos. Él un completo antisocial y ella una completa zorra. Desde que nos cruzamos Karin y yo tuvimos problemas, siempre buscaba molestarme y nunca entendí el porqué. Lo que si lograba molestarme de sobremanera, era la manera en que ella sin descaro alguno coqueteaba con mi novio. Y vi que no solo yo era la que se molestaba, sino también Ino. Pero Sasuke nunca le prestó atención Pasaron los días y mi rubia amiga fue posando los ojos en Gaara, yo estaba feliz porque ella por fin se había enamorado y el pelirrojo no lo era indiferente. No tuvo mucho tiempo en el que ellos se hicieron novios. Y en donde el comportamiento de Sasuke se hizo intolerable. Siempre peleaba con Gaara por cualquier estupidez. No solo con él se enfadaba sino conmigo también.

Un día, había olvidado uno de mis cuadernos de Matemáticas en el salón. Mientras volvía para buscarlo me choque con Karin en el pasillo. Ella tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, yo no le preste atención e intente pasar por un lado de ella; pero me detuvo.

_Flash Back_

_-Hola chicle.-me dijo aun con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro yo fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Karin?-le dije molesta. Ella cambio su rostro a uno de lastima._

_-¿Por qué me tratas así?- me pregunto haciendo pucheros.- y yo que tenía algo muy importante que decirte sobre tu noviecito.- yo la mire interrogante y volví a molestarme._

_-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, nada de lo que digas es verdad.- nuevamente intente pasar pero ella seguía impidiéndomelo. Dirigí mis ojos a su rostro. Ella se encontraba muy seria, y eso me pareció raro._

_-_ _Mira chicle, se que tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Pero lo que tengo que decirte es verdad.- estudie su rostro en busca de alguna trampa pero no encontré nada y me inquieto._

_-_ _Habla- le ordene en forma suave._

_-He visto tu relación con tu amiga oxigenada.- fruncí el ceño e iba a interrumpirla pero ella continuo.- Se lo que me dirás, pero es hora de que te quites esa venda de los ojo. Ella no es lo que parece.- me mantuve en silencio dándole a entender que continuara.- Si te lo digo no me creerás, necesito que lo veas con tus ojos. Acompáñame.- se giro y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, yo vacile en seguirle pero algo dentro de mi me alentaba a caminar. Así lo hice.- Se que el concepto que tienes de mi es el de una completa zorra.-hablo sin despegar su vista del frente. Luego giro y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Yo solo la seguía y escuchaba, esto era muy raro y mi naturaleza es ser demasiado curiosa.- y puede que en parte lo sea. Pero nunca le fallaría a una amiga.- Bien eso me descoloco. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Cuando pensaba presentarle mi duda freno de golpe y dirigió uno de sus dedos a los labios en señal de silencio. Hizo una seña para que la siguiera y comenzó a caminar pero muy sigilosamente. Yo la imite. _

_Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del primer piso. Unos sonidos llegaron a mis oídos. Mientras más nos acercábamos esos sonidos se hacían más claros. Eran gemidos. Solo faltaban dos aulas para llegar a la de Matemáticas. Los gemidos continuaban y agudicé mi oído para adivinar quién era la persona que se encontraba ahí. La respuesta llego de golpe._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito. Yo me quede de piedra mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mi boca estaba entreabierta, mis piernas temblaba. Esa voz, esa voz era la de… Ino. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Sentí la mano de Karin en mi hombro y luego tomo mi brazo jalándome silenciosamente lejos del lugar. Donde los gemidos continuaban y no solo allí sino también en mi cabeza. Me deje llevar por la pelirroja, está en shock. No lo podía creer. Ella mi mejor amiga se revolcaba con mi novio. Como una película todas las imágenes de Sasuke e Ino parón por mi cabeza. El cambio de actitud en cada uno. Todo. Y ahí lo comprendí. Todo clavo suelto volvió a su lugar. Todo este tiempo ellos me habían traicionado. Ino siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke. Y Gaara solo era una pantalla para no ser descubiertos. Como Sasuke lo hacía conmigo. Sentí mucha tristeza mucho dolor. Mis lágrimas no paraban de correr por mis mejillas. Cuando sentí que Karin dejaba de jalarme, me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos a unas cuadras del Instituto. _

_-Deja de llorar chicle. Ellos no se lo merecen.- ella me extendía un pañuelo. _

_-¿Por qué?- y rompí en sollozos. Pero no puede continuar lamentándome ya que sentí una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla izquierda. Levante mi rostro empapado en lágrimas y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Karin me había abofeteado._

_- Eres una estúpida maricona. ¿Quieres que te vean así? Por Kami te ves patética.-se veía molesta.- ¿Sabes porque te lo mostré?- yo no decia nada solo la miraba. Mis lágrimas se habían detenido.-Porque me canse de ver a mi primo tras esa víbora.- ¿primo? ¿De quién hablaba? Al parecer ella noto mi desconsiento.- Gaara…Gaara y yo somos primos. Pero decidimos ocultarlo. No preguntes ¿Por qué?- se apresuro antes de que yo formulara la pregunta.- él ya lo sabe… fue por eso que hoy no vino a clase… se la paso llorando como una marica al igual que tú. Pero tuve que darle unas cuantas bofetadas para que se calmara. Igual no funcionó.-comento desinteresadamente, pero notaba el pequeño tono de rabia en su voz.- Se que te sientes destrozada y bla bla bla… es por ello que te propongo algo…-yo la mire interesada. No sabía porque de repente sentí tanta confianza con ella.- Véngate… Gaara y yo te ayudaremos. Vénguense los dos por el daño que les hicieron._

_¿Venganza? Yo nunca fui una chica vengativa. Pero… si seguía así de estúpida todos me pasarían por encima. Debía de dejar de ser una tonta. Debía vengarme por lo que mi hicieron. Yo que los quería tanto y ellos me lo pagan así. Los odio. Estaba decidida. Me vengaría de todos aquellos que me lastimaron. No me importaba nada ya. _

_Dirigí mi mirada llena de decisión y Karin sonrió al notarlo.-Acepto.-fue lo que salió de mi boca. Luego las dos nos dirigimos a paso lento hasta la casa de Gaara._

_Todo cambiaria a partir de ahora._

_Fin Flash Back._

Desde ese episodio de mi vida, fui cambiando bruscamente, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Karin me había comentado que TenTen ayudaba a Ino a ocultar su engaño. Ella también se encontraba en mi lista, junto a ella Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke.

Me convertí en una rebelde, malcriada y caprichosa. Mis padres le extrañaron mi comportamiento pero no me intereso. Habíamos decidido comportarnos como normalmente lo hacíamos. Hasta el día del golpe final. Debíamos actuar, seguir pareciendo idiotas. Así lo hicimos. Gaara continuaba su relación con Ino y yo con Sasuke. Pero a escondidas nosotros hacíamos lo mismo que ellos. Fue con Gaara con quien perdí mi virginidad. Me tenía reservada para Sasuke. Para nuestro primer año. Pero como dije antes él nunca se presento. Y luego de eso no tuve oportunidades. De día, era la chica dulce, amable, estúpida y siempre feliz. Realmente me asqueaba. Pero de noche… Karin, Gaara y yo nos íbamos de parranda. Bebíamos, bailábamos y cogíamos con cualquiera que nos llamara la atención. Me había convertido en una niña mala, en una zorra. Asistíamos a carreras clandestinas. Fue allí donde conocimos a Suiguetsu y Tayuya. Cuando nos conocimos nos llevamos bien, en un par de días ya eran parte del grupo. Tayuya fue la primera en enterarse de mi venganza y me dio su apoyo luego de escuchar la historia. Nos hicimos grandes amigas y cariñosamente de dio el apodo de Lolita. Nadie sospechaba nada. Eran unos imbesiles.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar que me presentaban. La idea era que solo me llamaran a mí, nadie se imaginaria con quien daría mi espectáculo. Sonreí y mire a Tayuya. Ella entendió la señal y apago las luces dejando el auditorio en completa oscuridad. Ella se encargaría de las luces, el sonido y la sorpresa. Les hice una señal al resto y cada uno se posiciono en su lugar. Suiguetsu en la batería, Karin en el bajo, Gaara en la guitarra y yo en el micrófono. Al fondo de nosotros vi dificultosamente, bajar la pantalla donde se proyectaría el video. Volví a sonreí.

-_Que comience la función._

El telón comenzó a subir, junto a ella el sonido de la guitarra, lo acompaño la batería y el juego de luces. Tome el micrófono en mis manos y comencé a cantar.

_Quiero ser mayor  
Y me gusta el rock&roll  
Me mata el reventon  
Y el vodka de vainilla_

Este tema lo habia escrito Gaara para mi en una noche de borrachera con vodka de vainilla. Fue realmente gracioso verlo cantarmelo.

_Trato de ser lo que realmente soy  
Aunque le moleste a los demas_

Ahora todos veian a la Sakura que por mucho tiempo se oculto esperando el momento para vergarze de todos ellos. Note la cara de sorprendidos de todos, nadie se lo esperaba estaba muy segura. El video comenzo a proyectarse con todas mis azañas. Me rei interiormente. Queria ver sus reacciones.

_Mi vida es como un video juego  
Toco un boton y tengo lo que quiero_

Me volvi caprichosa y consegui todo lo que queria para mi venganza. Mi priimer golpe fueron Neji y Tenten. Apenas me entere de que ellos se habian echo novios no tarde en seducir a Neji. Quien aunque lo negara segui enamorado de mi. Pobre imbecil. El dia que cumplieron su primer mes, TenTen nos comento entuciasmada que pensaba cocinarle y ese dia se entregaria a él. Que coincidencia, lo mismo que habia pensado yo pero con Sasuke. Fue una lastima que quien le dio su regalito de aniversario fui yo y no ella. Gracias a Karin grabe la apasionante noche. Y ahora mismo fracciones de esa noche se pasaban por el video con algunas fotos de TenTen y Neji muy acaramelados. Me acerque al borde del escenario cin dejar de cantar.

_Y quiero eso, eso eso  
Eso es lo que quiero yo._

La vi, con los ojos llorosos y muy abiertos por la imprecion. Me encanta como iba todo.

_Noche color rosa  
Labios que probocan  
La la lolita  
Soy tu perdicion  
Te rompo el corazon  
La la lolita  
Ay ay ay lolita_

Mi segundo golpe fue Shikamaru. Él salia con una chica un año mayor. Naruto me habia comentado que le vago como todos los apodabamos, se hizo de sangre y sudor para salir con ella. Temari es su nombre, cuando la conoci, note a kilometros lo dificil que le habia costado tenerla a su lado. Pero no le durara mucho. Shikamaru se habia encargado junto con TenTen de incubrir a Sasuke y a Ino. En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Temari, Shikamaru no saco sus ojos de mi persona y los aproveche. Con Karin nos encargamos de que nadie notara nuestra ausencia. Nos encerramos en un cuarto de la casa y ahi mismo me lo cogi. Karin saco fotos y grabo un poco. Esa mismas cosa ahora se pasaban por la pantalla.

_Si quiere me puede comprar  
Un chicle de mora azul  
No te puedes resistir  
A mis lentes de corazon_

Me estaba divirtiando a lo grande. No me interesaba quedar como zorra delante de todos, lo unico que me interesaba era romperles el corazon a pedasos y bailar sobre ellos. Ahora sentirian todo el dolor que yo senti. Me quite los anteojos y los mire directamente. Este espectaculo era para ellos. Cada segundo de ese video era para ellos. Y era echo con todo mi "amor".

_Sin duda Kabokob  
Fue él quien me escribio  
Pero en realidad  
Fue yo quien lo invento_

Me movia sensualmente por todo el escenario sin despegar mis ojos de ellos. Tenian la cara desfigurada del shock. Me controle de no soltar una carcajada. Me gire hacia mi grupo. Ellos sonreian y yo les dovolvi la sonrisa. Mire la pantalla y rapidamente me gire para ver a uno de ellos en especial.

_Mi vida es como un video juego  
Toco un boton y tengo lo que quiero  
Y quiero eso, eso eso  
Eso es lo que quiero yo_

El siguente paso fue Sasuke. Lo conocia lo suficiente para saber que su gran admiracion era su querido hermano mayo Itachi. Si, con él tambien me acoste. Fue tan delisioso que lo repeti unas tres veces mas. El video pasaba algunas imagenes. La caara de Sasuke era para fotografiar. Que dulce es la venganza.

_Noche color rosa  
Labios que probocan  
La la lolita  
Soy tu perdicion  
Te rompo el corazon  
_La la lolita(x2)  
Ay ay ay lolita

Ahora venia el golpe final. Con pasos sensuales me acerque a Gaara.

_Ah ah ah  
Uh uh uh uh  
Me pinto la boquita  
Con rojo dinamita_

Unas semanas atras, Ino me cito para hablar. Lo primero que pense fue el echo de que se confesaria, que me diria de la traicion que hizo a mis espaldas. Pero nada de eso fue lo que me dijo esa tarde. Me comento que en verdad estaba muy enamorada de Gaara y que no esperaba el dia en que fuera mas grandes para poder casarse. Verla asi tan contenta me enfurecio, pero no lo demostre ya le quitaria esa sonrisa de la cara, como ella lo hizo conmigo. Karin habia averiguado de que Ino habia cortado la "relacion" que tenia con Sasuke. Y que el no habia puesto objecion alguna. Me alegre, ya que asi el dolor seria mas grande.

Repase mi mirada en cada uno de ellos hasta toparme con la de Ino, cuando vi que tenia la mirada sobre mi comense a resfregarme sensualmente en Gaara. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y cuando vio lo que la pantalla mostraba, llevo sus manos a su boca. Era un pequeño recopilado de todas las noche que pase con Gaara fotos nuestras y fotos de ellos juntos. Me posicione en el centro del escenario, comenzando a bailar. Mis movimientos eran sensuales y bien coordinados.

_Noche color rosa  
Labios que probocan  
La la lolita (lolita)  
Soy tu perdicion  
Te rompo el corazon  
La la lolita (lolita)  
Noche color rosa  
Labios que probocan  
La la lolita (lolita)  
Soy tu perdicion  
Te rompo el corazon  
La la lolita (ay ay ay lolitax2 lolita)  
Ay ay ay lolita  
Ay ay ay lolita (arre toro! ah ah ah)  
Ay ay ay lolita_

Cuando la cancion finalizo tire el micorfono al suelo y con pasos elegantes sali del escenario, junto a los chicos. La pantalla se apago y el telón se bajo. Todo estaba en completo silencio.

-Bravo Lolita estuviste estupenda.-me dijo Tayuya sonriendome.

-Fue tal como lo planeamos.- sonrio orgullosa Karin.- Sus caras me quedaran grabadas para el resto de mis dias.-luego de eso comenzo a reirse. Suiguetsu la siguio junto a Tayuya.

-Hmp... fue perfecto.-Gaara se posiciono detras de mi besando mis hombros y apretandome hacia su cuerpo. Estaba exitado. Gire sin romper el abrazo y me lanze ferozmente a sus labios.

-Busquensen un cuarto par de gillopollas.-nos grito Suiguetsu. No le tome importancia y continue deborando los labios de mi pelirrojo. Los escuchaba bufar y decir incoherencias. Hasta que derrepente se callaron. La curiosidad me mató y me separe dificultosamente de Gaara. Mire a donde el resto lo hacia y ahi los vi a todos. Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke.

-¿Por que Sakura-chan?.- me pregunto Naruto con rostro desepcionado. Algo dentro de mi se revolvio.

-Por que no se lo preguntas a ellos Naruto.-le conteste con voz fria apuntando al resto. El los miro esperando una explicacion. Nadie hablaba solo me miraban.-Vamos cuentenles lo que me hicieron, bastardos. –brame furiosa.

-Sa-sakura-chan...¿q-que te hi-hicieron?- Hinata tenia lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. Ni ella ni Naruto sabian la verdad. Tanto a ellos como mi nos ocultaron todo.

-Me traicionaron Hinata.-me solte de Gaara y di unos pasos hacia ellos.- Esa zorra- dije apuntando a Ino- Se rovolcaba con mi novio...corrijo mi ex novio.- vi como Hinata abria los ojos de la sorpresa junto con Naruto.- Todo este tiempo lo han hecho a mis espaldas. Y luego me sonreian hipocritamente.- Naruto dirijio una mirada furiosa a Sasuke.

-¿Eso es cierto Sasuke?.-el no llamaba a Sasuke por su nombre a menos que se encuentre verdaderamente furioso o porque hablaba en serio. El bastardo mi miro. Sus ojos se veian arrepentidos, furiosos, con tristeza no sabria bien cual de ellos predominaba ni cuantos sentimientos mas rondaban por sus ojos.

-Yo...-dio un profundo respiro y bajo el rostro, logrando que su flequillo ocultara su mirada.-yo lo siento tanto Sakura.

-Maldito bastardo- grito Naruto lanzandose a Sasuke. Pero Neji lo detuvo antes de que pudiera golpearlo.-¿Como pudistes hacerle esto? ...

-Dejalo Naruto, no vale la pena.-lo interrumpi.- Al igual que el resto que los ayudo a incubrirlos.-Naruto miro al resto viendo como estos bajaban la cabeza.

-Sakura... escuchame..yo- Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia a mí. Yo los retocedi.-yo no quise hacerlo... no sabes... no sabes como me arrepiento de todo.-Gaara se acerco colocandose detras de mi. Ante esto Sasuke fruncio el ceño.- meresco todo lo que hicistes... pero...-

-No quiero escucharte.- lo interrumpi.-No me interesa si te arrepientes o no. Yo ya deje de amarte. Deje de ser la tonta que pisaba el suelo por donde pisabas. Deje de ser la imbecil que esperaba las muestras de cariño.-mis puños se cerraron de la furia que sentia.- Así que ahorrate las palabras.- me dipuse a irme del lugar. Camine algunos pasos y me detuve.- Naruto, Hinata... perdonen todo este teatro. Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto.- dije con voz calma y continue con mi trayecto.

-¡GAARA!- gritó Ino y me detuve al mismo tiempo que Gaara.-Dime que todo esto no es verdad... dime que aun me amas.-decia entre sollosos.

-Si y no... si, todo esto es verdad... y no ya no te amo.-luego de eso me siguio. Retomando juntos los pasos. El grupo entero salio del auditorio. Nos mantuvimos en silencio surante todo el trayecto. Ahora toda habia acabado, ya era ahora de seguir adelante, de retomar mi vida. Ya habia cumplido con mi vernganza. Pero aun asi me sentia vacia.

Senti la mano de Gaara tomar la mia con cariño, muy raro en el desde que se entero del engaño de Ino. Lo mire y sus ojos estaban clavados en mi.-No estas sola... siempre me tendras contigo.-me dijo deteniendonos. No pude resistirlo y me lanze a sus brazos ocultando mi rostro en su pecho y las lagrimas brotaron sin mi permiso. Hace mucho habia dejado de llorar. Y ahora no puedo detener el llanto. Gaara me abraza fuertemente. Sintí algo mojar mi cabeza y supuse que el tambien se encontraria llorando. Lo abraze mas fuerte aun. Asi estuvimos unos minutos hasta separarnos y dedicarnos una sonrisa, mientras nos quitabamos las lagrimas el uno al otro.-Es ahora de seguir adelante.-yo asenti. Los otros tres no estaban. Seguro e encontraban el al auto de Suiguetsu. Antes de dar un paso, escuche como gritaban mi nombre. Me voltée y vi a Sasuke acercarse corriendo. Con la mirada le pedi a Gaara dejarme a solas. El no se opuso y camino al auto donde los demas nos esperaban.

-Sakura.-me llamo gadeando. Se paro frente a mi y me miro a los ojos. –perdoname... se que fui un idiota y todo los insultos que se te pudieran ocurrir... pero en verdad... te necesito a mi lado.-me suplico. Yo me encontraba indiferente pero sus palabras me estaban jugando una mala pasada... él parecia tan sincero.- dame una oportunidad de remediar el daño que te hice... pideme lo que quieras pero vuelve conmigo.

Me acerque hasta quedar a centimetros de él. Me estire un poco hacia sus labios y lo besé. Fue un pequeño contacto.- Ya es tarde Sasuke... ya nada seria igual si te doy una oportunidad.- le dije mirandolo a los ojos y acaricie su rostro. A pesar de todo seguia sintiendo algo por el. Pero no era el amor que sentia antes. Él cerro los ojos y tomo mi mano antes de que yo la retirara de su rostro.

-Perdoname... prometo cambiar... prometo dartolo todo...-sus ojos estaban brillosos.

-No puedo perdonarte...aunque lo intente no puedo, no me lo pidas.- me aleje de él y solte mi mano.- Adios Sasuke...- me di media vuelta y no le di tiempo a reaccionar, cuando ya me subia al auto y este arrancaba apenas cerré la puerta.

Todo cambiaria, continuaria mi vida lejos de él, lejos de ella, lejos de todos los que me dañaron. Me iria fuera del país ya que yo como Gaara, conseguimos una beca en una universidad de Inglaterra. Ahí nos esperaria nuestra nueva vida. Y el resto del grupo... pues Karin consiguio entrar en el modelaje y se iria a Italia a hacer sus primeras fotos como profecional. Suiguetsu, abriria su nuevo taller de autos y claro seguiria metido en las carreras clandestinas. Y Tayuya pues ella recibio una beca en la Todai. Me elegro por ella y por todos los demás.

Espero que Naruto y Hinata perdonen mi estupidez. Pero era necesaria para poder seguir. Sasuke... él sera parte de mi pasado. Un gran ejemplo para no volver a equivocarme. Mire a Gaara, estaba como ido. Tome su mano y rapidamente el la apreto. Sabia que contaba con él. Aunque ninguno de los dos sentia amor por el otro, teniamos una gran amistad. Una amistad que se forjo con dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

No se si esta bien... fue una loca idea que se me presento... bue ustedes luego me dicen si les gusto o fue una pedorrada... :D espero su opinon.

Byeeee


End file.
